


A Good Start

by peacock_francophile



Series: Happy New Year! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Years Eve, New Years kiss, Stony - Freeform, actually wrote this at midnight lol, new years fic, stony new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacock_francophile/pseuds/peacock_francophile
Summary: It’s five minutes to midnight, and Steve is nowhere to be found.





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a midnight so happy New Year! Hope 2019 is is a good one

It’s five minutes to midnight, and Steve is nowhere to be found.

People are milling around Tony, drunk and too excited for the new year. Tony catches a glimpse of Tony and Wanda standing close by the bar, and of Sam and Bucky celebrating prematurely in a corner. He spots Carol flirting with Jess and T’chalks holding Nakia, but he can’t find Steve. 

Tony checks his watch. Two minutes. 

He wanders over to the bar. Everyone is downing their drinks like there’s no tomorrow. Nobody pays Tony much attention, but he’s not asking for any— not from them, at least. One minute until midnight, and Tony really does start to worry. Steve wouldn’t give him the slip, would he?

”Looking for someone?” a warm, familiar voice says. 

Tony whirls around as the crowd starts to count down. A relieved smile breaks across his face. “Steve—“

”TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN—“

Tony wants to ask him where he’s been, but there’s really no time for that. Steve smiles and moves closer to Tony, sliding his arms around the shorter man’s waist.

“SIX, FIVE, FOUR—“

Steve’s breath is warm against Tony’s mouth. The warmth spreads throughout Tony until he feels as though he’s had as many drinks as Thor, who’s stumbling around somewhere behind them. Tony reaches up to cup Steve’s face—

“THREE, TWO, ONE—“

”Happy New Year, Tony,” Steve whispers, but Tony is already leaning up to cut him off. When their lips meet, everything around them fades away. It’s just Steve presses close to Tony, hands on his waist to keep him steady as he standstills on his tiptoes to kiss Steve. Tony runs a thumb across Steve’s cheek and kisses him. He just kisses him. And Steve kisses him back. 

It’s a good start to the new year. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, I think I’m gonna write one for all the other couples mentioned in this fic. What do you think?


End file.
